Territorial Puppies
by Schizzar
Summary: Clint and Ward meet for the first time. Naturally, things don't go well.


**Just a little idea I had about what would happen if Ward and Clint met each other. Hope you guys like it. I hope to write more in this fandom in the future. I don't own Marvel/Agents of SHIELD. Reviews are loved. **

It had taken awhile for Ward to start seeing the Bus as home, though perhaps home was still too strong of a word. On long-term missions, he never let his guard down and never let himself relax and make himself like he was at home. But now, just months into working with Agent Coulson and his team, he could feel himself unwinding.

He hated it first, feeling again. It had always been such a burden in the past. Emotions got in the way. Anger and panic made him too quick, confidence too slow. If he was sad, his mind was too unfocused, and happiness, contentment? Well he'd never had that since he joined SHIELD. Not really. Not until now.

Something about seeing Simmons jump off the plane, determined to save them, Skye hacking into SHIELD to make sure they were safe on their mission, and Fitz, twitchy little Fitz, staying by his side and saving his life...it broke something. Something had snapped within him and suddenly he was feeling again, feeling _everything_, more sharply than ever before.

Which was probably why he felt like he had gotten hit over the head with a bag of bricks when he walked into Coulson's office and saw Agent Barton lounging on the couch. The Specialist raised an eyebrow as Ward let the door slam shut behind him. Ward glanced around the otherwise empty room; no May, no Coulson.

"You always come in without knocking?" Clint asked, sitting up and peeling off his archer gloves before running a hand through his dark blond hair.

"Yeah, Agent Coulson tends not to care," Ward said.

"He must be getting soft," Clint said, toying with the fingers of his gloves.

"Why are you even here?" Ward asked.

Clint got to his feet and Ward tensed as he approached. Before everything, Ward knew he would've been able to keep his cool, but he couldn't help the way he straightened and curled his hands into fists.

"Look a bit defensive there. You do realize I have permission to be here right?" Clint asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"You're not exactly known for your ability to follow rules though so I can't be sure," Ward said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You're Coulson's little golden boy. Always follow all the rules, nice and predictable. Likes authority. Easy to control. Makes you kind of boring really. Can't see Coulson wanting you to hang around now that I know he's alive. I'd be much more useful," Clint said.

Ward reacted without thinking, though he was sure it was pure luck he managed to actually catch Clint in the jaw with his fist. Then Clint knocked him into the wall. It was a bit of a blur after that, and when Coulson finally pulled them off each other, Ward had a black eye, Clint had a bloody nose and Ward was pretty sure he'd managed to sprain Clint's wrist.

Coulson had them both by the back of their shirts, and it was a bit humiliating to be treated like an unruly puppy. It did help that Clint was being treated the same way and Coulson was giving them each equally disapproving glares.

"I can't say I'm not surprised but I'm disappointed in you both," Coulson said. "And I'm not even going to ask because I know Clint started it. Ward, go up front and stay with May until I've finished with Clint."

He shoved Ward away and Ward obeyed, heading for the cockpit. May glanced over her shoulder at him, a smirk crooking up her lips. He sat down with a huff beside her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Seatbelt," May said. "Also, make sure you don't get blood on anything."

"Not even going to ask?" Ward asked.

"It's obvious you met Clint for the first time. I knew he was on board anyways. I authorized his quinjet to land after all. Figures this is what happens when you put two of Coulson's best agents in the same room."

"Do I really seem...that by the books?"

"Did Hawkeye ruffle your feathers?" May's tone was mocking and Ward bit back his rude retort. "Don't be an idiot. If you played by the books you wouldn't have saved Simmons and you wouldn't have gotten so far on your own without an extraction team when you were with Fitz."

Ward sighed and unfolded his arms. "I..." He took a deep breath and stared out at the sky, not wanting to look at May. "He makes me feel inadequate and if you ever repeat that to _anyone_-"

"I wouldn't," May said. "Are you kidding?" This is the first time you've really talked to me. I would never abuse that sort of trust."

Ward glanced over at her. "Thanks. This sharing and caring thing is a bit weird, but thanks."

May shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually. And I will tell you something else. Natasha Romanova makes me feel inadequate."

"You? You're capable of that?" Ward asked.

May raised an eyebrow at him. "She closed a portal during the alien invasion practically on her own."

"You could've done that," Ward said.

"I appreciate the faith you have in me. Just remember we have the same faith in you," May said.

Before Ward could say anything, the cockpit door opened and Clint poked is head in.

"Boss man will speak with you now," Clint said.

"Out, you just dropped blood on the floor," May said, glaring at Clint. "Get your nose checked by Fitz-Simmons."

Ward bit his lip to stop a smug grin. Clint left Coulson's office when Ward stepped in. Coulson sat at his desk and gestured for Ward to sit down across from him.

"Sir, I just want to apologize for what I did. I had no right to strike your other agent," Ward said. "But with all due respect, he deserved it."

"Of course he did. Agent Barton has a tendency to provoke those around him," Coulson said. "That being said, we should talk. We have not touched base properly since you returned from the mission with Fitz."

"Is there something we needed to talk about?"

"Clint drew my attention to something I haven't been doing," Clint said. "I don't need to make the same mistake with you that I made with him. That's what people do right? Learn from mistakes?"  
"Generally sir, yes, that is correct," Ward said.

"Well then," Coulson said. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You did a good job and I appreciate what you've done for this team."

Ward's eyes narrowed. "Sir?"

"Clint and I butted heads a lot because I did not appreciate him enough. I want to make sure everyone on this team feels appreciated," Coulson said.

"Forcing it doesn't really help sir," Ward said.

"It isn't forced. I just have trouble conveying my emotions; just ask Clint, if you two can resist punching each other," Coulson said. "But dying, and so many close calls, it really makes you think. Best I not regret things I didn't say."

"Well...thank you sir. Is that all?"

Coulson frowned. "Clint said I wasn't getting any better at talking about my feelings. I'll keep working on it."

"Sounds good sir," Ward said, getting to his feet. "I'll just be...going."

"Clint is going to be on board for another two days. Try not to kill each other. I really rather like you both, and it would be a waste," Coulson said.

Ward gave a short nod and then left the office. Clint was waiting outside for him, a wad of tissues pressed up against his nose. He grabbed Ward's shoulder and guided him over to the glass bar table and forced him to take a seat.

"You pack a solid punch," Clint said, dropping the tissues on the table as he took a seat beside him.

"Thanks. I think my ribs are bruised," Ward said.

"You know, I think we'd make quite a team," Clint said.

"Yeah? Don't I play by the books a little too much?" Ward shot back.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to get under your skin," Clint said. "You're a cool guy. Especially if Coulson likes you. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

Ward looked away from him. "Jealous of me? You're with the Avengers."

"Yeah but you got Coulson, and Agent May isn't a pushover," Clint said. "Look, I'm sorry for getting all up in your territory. Actually meeting you helps. I don't feel so bad about leaving Coulson on his own while I go dick around with Stark and the rest of the team."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you'll keep him safe," Clint said. "So accept my apology so I can go visit Fitz-Simmons."

"You know them?" Ward asked.

"Oh yeah, they designed some of my arrow prototypes," Clint said. "They always yell at me when I get in their lab. Can't wait to surprise them. But I promise not to take your place. No space for me on this team. You're well-rounded without me, and I got my own dysfunctional family back at Stark Tower."

The words put Ward at ease almost immediately and he offered Clint a smile. "I accept your apology Agent Barton. Maybe we can get along more in the future."

"That would be great. Imagine the annoyance we could cause Coulson," Clint said with a wide grin. He slapped Ward on the shoulder and got to his feet. "See ya 'round Ward. Keep the Boss Man safe."

"Of course." Ward watched him leave and then looked down at the table. "Of course."


End file.
